El avatar elemental
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En vez de aprender el Kage Bushin, Naruto accidentalmente llama los espíritus antiguos de los Avatars. Ahora con los dominios de los elementos y la creación de algunos nuevos Naruto se convertirá en el ninja más poderoso de todos y cumplirá con su destino ,traer la paz al mundo ninja Naruharem. MinicrossoverAvatar.
1. Chapter 1

**El avatar elemental.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto, al igual que Avatar que le pertenece a Nickelodion.**

"**En vez de aprender el Kage Bushin, Naruto accidentalmente llama los espíritus antiguos de los Avatars. Ahora con los dominios de los elementos y la creación de algunos nuevos Naruto se convertirá en el ninja más poderoso de todos. Naruharem"**

* * *

_Avatar Naruto._

Cuando Naruto estaba leyendo la técnica de los clones de sombras del pergamino prohibido, en vez de alegrarse se enojo porque siempre desprecio esa técnica. Por ella fallo tres veces en su examen para convertirse en Genin, ser un verdadero ninja, sabia bien que el tenia otras habilidades tales como sigilo, velocidad, el jutsu Henge, el Kawarimi y un bien uso en las etiquetas explosivas, él pensaba que eso seria suficiente para ser un ninja, que podía mejorar con la ayuda de un buen maestro pero ese jodido jutsu que ocasiono que fracasara en todos sus intentos, en todo lo demás estuvo bien pero era ese maldito clones que ocasionaba que fallara. Por ello decidió ignorar ese jutsu y seguir con otro. Entonces encontró un jutsu Super asombroso llamado "técnica secreta: espíritu en fugas" un jutsu que permitía expulsar su alma y atacar al enemigo por sorpresa. Un jutsu asombroso además con eso podía superar su estúpido miedo a los fantasmas. Entonces decidió aprender el jutsu aunque eran muy vagas las direcciones. Entones siguió practicando hasta que llego Iruka-sensei y le informo que no había tal cosa de examen secreto. Entonces cuando apareció Mizuki supo que se jodío a mas no poder.

-¿quieres saber porque eres tan odiado? ¡Porque hace doce años, cuando el demonio zorro ataco a la aldea fue detenido siendo encerrado en un niño! ¡Así es, Naruto! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eres la rencarnación del Kyubi! ¡Entonces es tiempo para que mueras, demonio!-Con un grito demencial Mizuki lanzo una fuma shuriken hacia el estático rubio que no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La verdad de todo el dolor que tuvo que pasar por la aldea. Todos esos momentos de soledad, dolor y tristeza solo porque ¿era un demonio? ¿Por eso todos le odiaban? No, no era justo. No lo era. Una ira comenzó a llenarle en su pecho y alzando la mirada miro como la shuriken se acercaba cada vez más a él. Entonces el hizo varios sellos de manos y apunto hacia adelante exclamando con fuerza.

-¡Técnica secreta: espíritu en fugas!-Esperando que su espíritu saliera de su cuerpo para hacer algo sintió como un clic se liberaba en lo mas profundo de su alma pero sucedió algo fuera de lo común. Los ojos azules de Naruto comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco hasta que parecían un farol de luz, de improvisto el shuriken fue enviando a otra dirección por una onda de viento y es ese mismo viento comenzaba a rodear a Naruto en una cúpula de aire concentrado. Iruka brevemente lo comparo con el Kaiten de los Hyuugas. El viento comenzó a agitarse con fuerza por todas partes, arboles comenzaban a tambalearse con fiereza y Naruto en medio de esa cúpula de viento comenzó a levita como a la vez sus ojos e incluso sus marcas de su mejilla brillaban por una luz blanca.

Ellos no sabían pero Naruto estaba teniendo una conversación seria en su interior.

* * *

**Mundo de los espíritus**

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto de lo mas confundido Naruto ,si bien en su cuerpo había pasado solo a mas tardar unos veintes segundos ,en su mente habían pasado unos diez minutos y eso era debido a que cuando despertó se encontró en una alcantarilla vieja y podrida ,caminando en esta se termino encontrándose con nada mas ni nada menos que con el kyubi no youko y en medio de una acalorada discusión ,Naruto pudo ordenar sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que él no era el kyubi porque si no ,no estaría hablando consigo mismo. Él era Naruto uzumaki y eso seria así. Entonces aparecieron, Naruto y kyubi, en una zona completamente blanca siendo rodeados por varias personas que si bien eran diferentes, tenían cuatro estilo diferente de ropas similares.

-Hola Naruto uzumaki, sé que esto es precipitado pero has hecho algo que podría ser la salvación de tu mundo- Quien hablo se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabello canoso y una larga barba, de ropaje en túnica de color rojo y con unas hombreras antiguas de un color similar pero mas fuerte, en la cabeza del hombre había un especie de corona ceremonial china. Eso supuso Naruto porque no podía decir que clase de ropaje era ese aunque era similar al del hokage.

-¿eh? ¿Salvación del mundo?

-**Si, el mocoso estúpido tiene razón ¿Cómo así que salvación del mundo? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Ustedes no son normales-**Gruño Kyubi o Kurama como de verdad se llamaba miraba a todos esos humanos ,había una gran cantidad de ellos ,es mas ,alzando la mirada podía ver a miles o millones viéndoles hacia abajo ,juzgándole ,analizándose y eso molestaba pero realmente incomodaba al bijuu de nueves colas. Kurama volvió a ver a su contenedor, si bien la razón del porque no habían estado en contacto antes era que el niño no sabia que su existencia por lo que la conexión entre ellos dos era prácticamente imposible. Al saber el mocoso que tenia una conexión con el ayudo a encontrarse en el sello pero eso fue gracias a ese jutsu que hizo el mocoso. Aunque para ser sinceros, el no sabia que estaba sucediendo.

-bueno, esto será muy largo que explicar. Tu nombre es Kurama ¿no es cierto? Porque si lo es, entonces sabrás que conozcamos cosas de Rikudō sennin- confeso una mujer con un ropaje de color verde, con largas botas de color café, su cara estaba pintada de color blanco y con maquillaje de color rojo en sus labios y encima de sus ojos, tenia una corona de color rodado y su cabello era de color café oscuro. Kurama gruño sorprendido, supo que todos esos seres no era normales. Naruto que estaba junto a una joven de unos veintes años de cabello castaño en un moño, de ojos azules y piel morena, con un pantalón holgado de color azul, botas de piel color avellana, una blusa sin manga de color azul y en su cintura había un cinturón de piel de color café ella bufo con diversión al ver la sorpresa del Kitsune.

-Vaya, el pequeño zorrito parece que se sorprendió, si Kurama, sabemos sobre ti, los bijuus y Rikudō sennin, es mas, estamos mas unido que este ultimo, pero como sea, como tenemos tu atención sabrás que esta conversación no será para nada de juego. Estamos hablando del destino de la tierra y aunque sea imposible, te pido que ayude aun por el poco amor que te queda a la raza humana, no por nada amaste a Rikudō sennin como un padre, al menos hazlo por su memoria-Hablo la joven entre cómica pero seria al final. Kurama gruño ofendido por tal osadía de la humana frente suya pero mirándole a los ojos supo que ella estaba dispuesta a patearle el trasero por si intentaba algo. Es mas, todos esos humanos tenían una presencia casi impotente, como si fueran una divinidad. Kurama gruño asintiendo sintiendo como su propio orgullo era lastimado una vez mas por ser mandado por un humano, vivo o muerto daba lo mismo.

-**Esta bien, solo lo hare por mi viejo. Solo por el, los demás humanos son escorias a mis ojos, fue mi amor que le tuve a mi padre que impidió que no reuniera a mis hermanos y aniquilaría a toda la raza humana. Solo por mi padre que no cumplí con esa acción, bien habla ¿Qué quieres? si es para darle poder a este mocoso de mierda, entonces te dijo ¡no!**

-Te agradezco tu apoyo Kurama pero no ,no estamos hablando de poder ,el chico tendrá el suyo propio pero queremos que le cuente toda la verdad ,toda la verdad ,tu creación ,la verdad de los bijuus ,de Rikudō sennin ,del sujeto que ocasiono la destrucción de konoha y sobre sus padres y antepasados-Naruto que había estado mas confundido pero como la joven ,la mas joven de todos los presentes ,le tenia una mano en su hombro impidió que hablara pero escuchar las palabras de la misma joven hizo que alzara la mirada hacia el kitsune impactado. Kurama bufo enojado por tal situación, reuniéndose por primera vez con su contenedor y ahora estaba obligado a contar todas las verdades y aunque podía negarse algo le decía que todos esos sujetos serian capaz de contarle la verdad, si él la decía podía hacer que su contenedor dejara de molestarle y que le hablara con un poco mas de respeto. Kurama asintió y miro directamente a los ojos del mocoso rubio.

-**Este bien, escucha que no repetiré toda otra vez, hacia más de mil año o más, quien sabrá, existió una criatura….**

* * *

Despues de cuarenta minutos de conversaciones, verdades y discusiones Naruto fue capaz de agarrar la verdad de lo que sucedía. Primero, que él no estaba solo, que había otros como el por todo el mundo, que también que Kurama no es un demonio, es la energía de uno, el juubi, pero aun así no era un demonio sino simplemente un ser hecho de chakra pura, que ellos atacarse a los humanos solo es lo que causo que ellos sean catalogados como demonios. También sobre quienes eran sus padres, kushina uzumaki y el Yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze. Eso fue mucha información para ser dirigida en un solo momento por ello le dieron media hora para que meditara de toda la verdad, en especial el causante del ataque de hace doces años a la aldea, un uchiha ni mas ni menos, Kurama alego que pensaba que aquel sujeto podía ser Madara uchiha debido a que él fue el único capaz de controlarle. Pero al final supo todo eso y no sabia que pensar pero decidió que lo iba a hacer con calma y en solitario, necesitaba saber finalmente quienes eran todos esos sujetos. El alzo la mirada al hombre de ropaje rojo y barba blanca.

-Bien, lo pensé por un momento…es duro, todo lo que yo creía se desvanece en un instante, que soy heredero del clan uzumaki y que nadie parece haberme dicho con anterioridad, el hokage me mintió en mi cara, en toda mi cara…yo no se en quien confiar aunque ustedes hicieron que toda la verdad se me fuera contada….entonces ¿Quiénes son?

-Para decirte quienes éramos nosotros debías de saber quien era Rikudō sennin. Antes del tiempo de la aparición del Juubi, existía cuatros territorios en donde cada uno se regia por un elemento, la tribu del agua, los nómadas aire, el reino de la tierra y la nación del fuego, habían personas que manipulaban cada uno de los elementos pero existió uno especial, capaz de manejar los cuatros elementos y que tenia la capacidad de rencarnar en una persona, el protector de la paz y el bienestar del mundo, el avatar.

-Efectivamente, nosotros somos el avatar, cuando un avatar muerte otro nace de la siguiente nación, agua, tierra, fuego y aire, nosotros los Avatars éramos respetados por todo el mundo, cada generación de Avatars hicieron una gran contribución al mundo. Somos manejadores de los cuatros elementos o cincos si añadimos el rayo aunque este era una creación al base del fuego control ,en fin ,aun no me acostumbro decir que son cincos elementos ¿no lo creen ,todos?-Pregunto con humor un hombre alto de cabeza calva que tenia tatuado una flecha en la frente ,tenia una pequeña barba café en su barbilla ,tenia una túnica de color amarrillo y naranja ,Naruto podía decir que ese sujeto era muy poderoso ,todos los demás parecían respetarle al ver como algunos asentía estando de acuerdo con el sujeto ,también algunos rieron como la joven de piel moren y la mujer alta de ropa verde. Naruto se escogió de hombros, el no entendía. El hombre calvo se rio entre dientes pero se puso serio de inmediato- El avatar no era tan simple como parecía, el avatar tenia muchas habilidades, como la cual una de ellas es capaz de entrar al mundo de los espíritus, un mundo en donde seres espirituales conviven como a la vez los Avatars anteriores o nosotros en general pasamos despues de fallecer. En como esta el mundo podía ser llamados una deidad para que entiendas mejor.

-Guau, eso es increíble pero ¿Por qué no he escuchado de ustedes? ¿O en el avatar en general?-La joven que estuvo a lado de Naruto bajo la mirada con remordimiento y dolor cosa que llamo la atención de Naruto. Un hombre vestido de ropa de esquimal azul y con un especia de sombrero con piel de oso blanco carraspeo incomodo y se acercó a Naruto poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-Lo que Sucedió fue el Juubi, el juubi era un espíritu que absorbió toda la malicia de la raza humana convirtiéndose en toda la regla el primer demonio y escapo al mundo terrenal, el asesino al ultimo avatar y posteriormente comenzó a matar a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara, todas las naciones cayeron ante el porqué de aquella criatura. Pero el juubi hizo algo imperdonable, cerro para siempre el mundo de los espíritus con el mundo terrenal, evitando que nosotros los Avatars hiciera algo contra el y peor…

-Mi sucesor no nació despues de mi muerte-Hablo la joven de piel morena con una expresión de tristeza, ella se volteo a ver a Naruto y trato de sorne rile pero no pudo. En cambio soltó un suspiro tembloroso- Cuando fui asesinada por el Juubi, se suponía que aparecería una nueva rencarnación del avatar pero no sucedió, bueno, no sucedió adecuadamente sino que nació treinta años despues y en ese tiempo el conocimiento de la existencia del avatar había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Yo siento que es mi culpa que no hice nada contra el Juubi y yo…

-Basta Korra, no te culpes por algo que estuvo fuera de tu control. No fue tu culpa.

-¡CALLATE KURUK! ¡TU NO TUVISTE QUE PASAR TODOS ESTOS AÑOS PENSANDO SI LAS COSAS HUBIERAN SIDO DIFERENTE SI HUBIERA HECHO ALGO AL RESPETO CONTRA EL JUUBI! ¡JAMAS LO SABRAS!-Grito Korra con furia y dolor, dándoles la espalda a los demás ella comenzó a caminar hacia lo desconocido para posteriormente desaparecer en ese espacio en blanco. Kuruk se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos para posteriormente dar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Siempre es lo mismo con aquella chica, no fue su culpa… démosle un momento para que se tranquilice. Naruto, el avatar sucesor de Korra no fue normal, nació simplemente en una tierra baldía por lo que no se podía decir si era un miembro de alguna de las naciones además que su nacimiento fue extraño, nosotros no sentimos la conexión como usualmente se siente pero el chico tenia nuestras habilidades, capaz de manejar los cuatros elementos o cinco como demostró despues, también la energía control pero él nos supero obteniendo un poder que le hacia capaz de manejar hasta la vida o la muerte. Exactamente, ese avatar resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Rikudō sennin.

-¿en serio? Guau.

-Si ,es una gran sorpresa pero Rikudō sennin marco un nuevo comienzo a la raza humana ,convirtiendo la energía control a lo que todos llaman Chakra y el dominio de los elementos comenzaron a extenderse entre los humanos dio un nuevo camino, hasta con solo entrenar cualquiera podía dominar todos los elementos ,ese avatar no tenia la conexión espiritual que nosotros tuvimos en nuestras vidas sino que su poder estaba en todo su ADN ,además de esos ojos extraños ,el Rinnegan ,le hizo muy diferente. Simplemente fue un cambio total y nosotros la pasamos durante siglos en el mundo de los espíritus al contemplar el cambio del mundo ninja como es conocido ahora.

-¿Y que piensas?

-que este lugar esta destinado a la destrucción, Rikudō sennin tenia en mente el deseo de llevar paz a la raza humana y guiarla para un futuro mejor pero aunque en ese tiempo lo alababan como una deidad, ahora Rikudō sennin y sus valores es mas que solo un mito o cuento para niños. Y hemos sido espectador de tantas cosas…pero eso no es lo peor ,uno de los espíritus del mundo de los espíritus nos alertó que en el futuro ,no mucho menos que entre cinco a nueve años el mundo llegaría a su fin cuando un estúpido traería de nuevo a la vida al Juubi.

-¿Al juubi? ¡No puede ser! si el tonto de Kurama es tan fuerte y peligroso, imaginar que el junto a los otros bijuus combinados da muchísimo miedo ¡y podía ocurrir!-Exclamo Naruto un poco atemorizado por aquella espantosa posibilidad. Kurama no estaba realmente aterrorizado sino preocupado sobre eso porque sabia que si el Juubi renacía solo necesitaría el chakra, no la mente, por lo que eso llevaría que el realmente terminaría muerto. Una mujer con una vestimenta similar al monje calvo solo que ella tenía cabello largo se acercó a Naruto con calma.

-Exacto, eso es porque les dijimos que esta conversación seria vital para el destino de la humanidad. Y eso entras tu, Naruto uzumaki.

-¿Yo?

-Si ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta del porqué, nosotros, los Avatars te estamos hablando a ti?-Le dijo retóricamente la mujer con una sonrisa leve. Kurama abrió los ojos al entender las implicaciones dada por la mujer monje y al mirar a Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba confundido a mas no poder. El kitsune gimió hastiado, tenía como contenedor a un tonto. La mujer monje rio entre dientes y voleo a ver al gran zorro- Tenle paciencia, es apenas un niño de doce años, no esperes que sea un genio.

-**Pues no me conoces muy bien ¿eh? ¡Mocoso! ¡Ellos te están tratando de decir que tú eres el nuevo avatar!**

**-**¿Perdón? ¿Qué yo soy el nuevo avatar? Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser posible…eh…? disculpa ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Oh claro ,soy Yangchen ,parece que se nos olvido presentarnos ,este de aquí es Kuruk como abras oído ,a mi lado se encuentra Kiyoshi ,este de aquí se trata de Anilon que seria mi predecesor y no menos importarte las vidas anteriores de Korra ,Roku y Aang-Menciono Yangchen con calma señalando tanto a Kuruk como a Kiyoshi ,también hizo que diera un paso adelante un hombre ya mayor pero con un cuerpo firme ,de ropaje roja oscura y con grandes botas sucias de hollín ,con un sombrero del mismo color ,su ojos dorados solo decía que estaba aburrido por lo que solo soltó un bufido de saludo ,Yangchen prosiguió con la presentación tanto al hombre monje calvo que sonrió levemente como también al anciano que solo asintió en señal de saludo.

-oh hola dattebayo eh, soy Naruto, creo que ya lo saben….entonces dime Yangchen eh… ¿Cómo puedo ser yo el avatar? Además ¿Por qué aquí no esta Rikudō sennin?-Kurama que había estado escuchando todo eso alzo una ceja ante la pregunta, quizas el muchacho no era tan tonto como parecía. Yangchen cerro los ojos por un momento pensando que debería de decir, cuando lo logro los abrió de nuevo.

-Como te lo dije, la conexión de Rikudō sennin con nosotros era casi inexistente, no podíamos contactar con el y a la hora de la verdad, resulto ser cierto, cuando Rikudō sennin falleció, el no termino con nosotros y eventualmente jamás pudimos recuperar la conexión del avatar con el mundo terrenal, no hubo rencarnaciones, nada mas. Pero entonces tu llegaste, nosotros teníamos un ojo en ti porque sabíamos que harías grandes cosas pero hubo algo que lo cambio todo. Cuando hiciste ese jutsu, que estaba mal hecho debo de añadir, tu abriste el mundo de los espíritus e imagina cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando nos conectamos con el avatar actual y ese eres tu.

-¿Yo?

-Exacto, además ¿Quién no seria el mismo avatar que podía abrir el mundo de los espíritus? Esa es la verdad, eres el único que podías haberlo hecho. Pero eso no viene en el caso. Gracias a ti, nosotros, el avatar en general una vez más regresa al mundo a cumplir con su misión eterna, asegurar la paz entre los humanos.

-….pero…. ¿estas seguro? ¿Qué hare ahora? Si lo que dices la verdad ¿Cómo esperas que traiga paz a este mundo? ¿Qué sucederá con mi sueño de ser hokage? ¿Cómo espera que traiga paz a lo caótico que es el mundo ninja? -Pregunto Naruto y no podía evitar sentir una sensación de desesperación en su corazón. Aang quien le escucho cerro los ojos con tristeza, él se hizo esas mismas preguntas cuando tenia doce años, diferentes en palabras pero el significado era el mismo. Roku poso su mano en quien fue su sucesor entendiendo de como se sintió en aquel entonces, de todo el peso que le puso en su hombro. Yangchen por otro lado negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero el deber dela avatar es velar por el destino del mundo, poner la protección del mundo sobre los intereses del propio avatar, lamento decirlo pero no tendrás de otra mas que cumplir con tu destino. Traer paz a este mundo-Yangchen fue firme en sus palabras, ella no flaquearía en decir la verdad, en "hacer las cosas cuando se deben de hacer" como todos sabían bien como era. Aang fue testigo de eso y sabía bien que las palabras de Yangchen eran ciertas. Era su deber. Naruto apretó sus labios al escuchar a la mujer, ella quería que dejara su sueño, su meta, todo solo para cumplir su destino como avatar supuestamente ¿y que ganaba con eso? ¿Qué sucedería con todo lo que había estado trabajando? ¿Todos esos momentos de dolor y soledad terminarían siendo para nada? ¿Jamás mostraría a los aldeanos que él no era el kyubi sino Naruto? Lagrimas comenzó a caer de los ojos azules del rubio, eso era demasiado. Anilon al ver eso carraspeo y se acercó al muchacho.

-Has aprendido mucho en un solo momento muchacho, es mejor que regreses al mundo terrenal, necesitas pensar calmadamente y cuando ya tengas la mente despejada, hablaremos contigo con calma. Vayan y ten en mente todo lo que has oído en este momento ,muchacho-Dijo Anilon mientras desaparecía siendo seguido por todos los Avatars ,Naruto y Kurama en un parpadeo aparecieron en el sello y se mantuvieron callados ,sin saber que decir. Naruto que estaba en conflicto en todo lo que creía y Kurama que estaba recordando las palabras de su padre en que algún día encontraría la verdadera fuerza. No sabían que pensar. Así que sin decir nada Naruto desapareció de su paisaje mental para regresar a su cuerpo. Kurama miro eso en silencio.

-**¿Qué cosas ocurrirán a partir de ahora?**

* * *

**Mundo real**

Mizuki cayo duramente al suelo en un estado que al verlo tu dirías "¿Qué mierda?" por lo que no hacia falta comentar algo tan trivial como el estado del traidor. En cambio Naruto aun levitaba en el aire en medio de un torbellino de viento mientras sus ojos brillaban en un fulgor blanco al igual que sus patillas dándole un aspecto espiritual y poderoso cual sea el punto de vista. De improvisto el viento comenzó a calmarse y Naruto lentamente bajo al suelo hasta cuando sus pies toco el suelo sus ojos y sus marcas de bigotes dejaron de brillar dejando paso a un Naruto con una mirada abatida, confundida y pensativa. Iruka que fue espectador de todo eso dio un suspiro de alivio aunque se pregunto que había sucedido. El con esfuerzo, porque estaba herido, se acercó a Naruto que al verlo en lugar de su característica alegría que comúnmente muestra ,solo había una aptitud de calma ,Iruka no lo sabia pero la pequeña parte de inocencia que Naruto aun mantenía había muerto al entrenarse sobre quien era en verdad. Además de saber sobre que era un Avatar y que estaba obligado a traer paz a un mundo que prácticamente estaba en caos ,puede haber sido un idiota pero sabia que hubo tres grandes guerras ninjas ¿Cómo esperaban que el trajera paz a una tierra que con un solo movimiento de un dedo desataría una nueva guerra? Y peor cuando el causante de la muerte de sus padres, el genocidio de hacia doces años seguía por ahí quien sabe que cosas hara.

-Naruto, escucha… tu no eres el kyubi, tu eres tu, eres Naruto uzumaki y yo…-Naruto alzo la mano deteniendo a Iruka que se callo confundido y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Naruto era de seriedad y angustia. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás mirando seriamente al que siempre considero un gran maestro y seguía siéndolo ya que aun con saber que él era ¿Cómo se dice? Jinchuriki aun quería estar con el. Pero debía de saber algunas cosas.

-¿Tu sabias que el Yondaime hokage era mi padre?-Le pregunto directamente Naruto y supo que Iruka no lo sabia cuando lo vio palidecer rápidamente y jadear por la sorpresa. Iruka era un Chunin por lo que su modo de deducir las cosas era superior a la de cualquier persona común, por lo que es obvio que él ya supo hacer la conexión, Naruto sabia que estaba pesando, que debía de ser tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta cuando Naruto era casi la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze, Naruto lo pensaba igual, él era un tonto. Naruto suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia el pergamino prohibido.

-¿N-Naruto? Yo… yo no sabia…. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ….. ¡El kyubi! ¡Naruto, no le…!

-Iruka-sensei, Kyubi o como realmente se llama, Kurama es un ser muy difícil, hable con el por un tiempo, es un zorro maldito pero supe de el sobre mi madre y mi padre, él me dijo la verdad ¿sabias que existía el clan uzumaki? ¿Qué el símbolo rojo en mi chaqueta es en realidad el símbolo de mi clan? ¿Qué también la esposa del primer hokage fue en realidad la primera jinchuriki de Kurama? Además.…descubrí otras cosas, no puedo dudar de Kurama aunque no me guste. Y konoha me ha mentido, el hokage en mi cara me ha mentido, él me dijo que no sabia sobre mis padres, el mintió sobre la verdad de Kurama….el me mintió…. ¿Quién me ha mentido en esta aldea? Todos me odian, todos me desprecian, todos se burlan de mí. Sé que me lo busque por mi mismo pero necesitaba que alguien me viera, que reconociera mi existencia y todo porque ellos me odian al ser el contenedor de las nueve colas.

-Naruto…. ¿Qué tratas de decir…?

-Me voy de la aldea. Quiero…encontrar mi camino ,quiero estar solo ,quiero…..no se lo que quiero ,yo quería ser hokage para tener el respeto de los aldeanos y ninjas por igual pero….cuando la persona que mas confiaba me mintió ,se me negó lo que de verdad me merecía saber ,mi destino de jinchuriki ,mi status de heredero del clan uzumaki ,ser hijo del Yondaime hokage ,tener amigos que podía haber hecho si hubiera sido al menos reconocido como ultimo miembro del clan mas cercano al clan Senju…pero se me fue negado. Por culpa del hokage se me fue negado tanto.

-Naruto…yo….Naruto, el hokage debió de haber tenido una buena razón.

-La tuvo, si, pero fui yo quien pago caro con esa decisión. No es justo. Yo….solo quiero vivir….con amor….-lagrimas caían de los ojos de Naruto, el dolor, el estrés, la sensación de traición, todo eso y mas le estaba haciendo mella. El con cuidado tomo el pergamino prohibido y lo abrió con rapidez ante Iruka que no sabia que hacer. Naruto con rapidez saco un kunai y comenzó a ver el pergamino hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Antes de que Iruka hiciera algo Naruto rasgo en dos el pergamino tomando una porción de ella y lanzo sin contemplación el pergamino. Ahí reacciono Iruka que se lanzo hacia Naruto para detenerlo pero el rubio solo hizo un movimiento de su mano creando una corriente de viento que detuvo a Iruka.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡¿Pues que crees? ¡Me llevare lo que es mio por derecho! ¡Esto de aquí son las artes secretas del clan uzumaki y las técnicas personales de mi padre! Kurama comento sobre el jutsu de mi padre, el jutsu espacio-tiempo sea lo que sea, si me voy de konoha ¡no dejare que los que me mintieron se apoderen lo que le perteneció a mi padre! ¡Adelante Iruka-sensei! ¡Demuéstrame que eres igual que los aldeanos y todos esos que me mintieron! ¡Intenta detenerme! ¡Si de verdad te preocuparas por mi, déjame ir! ¡Yo puedo ser mucha cosa pero ninguna de esa es convertirme en alguien de venganza! ¡Konoha jamás sabrá de mí! ¡Yo quiero vivir en paz, lejos de mentiras y soledad! ¡¿Comprendes lo que yo deseo?

Iruka se mantuvo callado con un conflicto interno en lo que debería de hacer. Su deber shinobi le dictaba no dejar escapar al niño que poseía los secretos de las técnicas secretas de uno de los Hokages, el más fuerte de hecho, y evitar que se fuera el jinchuriki de konoha. Pero a la hora de la verdad Naruto no estaba haciendo traición, él era un estudiante de academia cierto, pero a los ojos de la ley era un civil que solo tomo clase shinobis pero un civil al final. Aun no se había convertido un ninja por lo que nombrarlo un ninja renegado seria imposible. Otra parte ,se acordaba también sobre que cuando era mas joven había oído algo sobre los Uzumakis y un lugar llamado Uzu pero se le había olvidado debido a que en esa época la aldea la estaba pasando terrible con las consecuencias del ataque del kyubi ,o Kurama como Naruto alega llamarse , si todo eso es cierto entonces Naruto legítimamente es dueño de esas técnicas ,el pergamino prohibido aparte de posees técnicas secretas posee técnicas de varios ninjas de renombre ,incluso de clanes ninjas pero la mayoría aquellos que se extinguieron. Pero finalmente la parte emocional era la que le decía que debía de dejar ir al muchacho, él se lo merecía, merecía irse de konoha, el tenia un punto, la aldea le había tratado como si fuera una mierda y al saber que era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo del amado y respetado Yondaime hokage, seria una injusticia lo suficientemente grande para ser ignorada. Parecía ser que ya había tomado su decisión.

-Naruto tendré que detenerte ,no importa si me lanzo con velocidad baja hacia ti ,porque Mizuki logro herirme ,igual te ataque ,entonces usaste esa técnica de viento y me noqueaste con ello ,despues déjate el lugar tomando por el oeste y girando en unas dos millas donde había un pasaje de la cual podrás cruzar y llegaras a un camino que solo Chunin o Jounin conocen y por ello nadie te seguirá ,entonces toma camino a un pueblo lejos de konoha y que no haya aldea ninja ,quizas la tierra de las olas ,ahí despues mantente alejado del país del fuego y del país del viento ,si te unes a un pueblo ,preferible que sea Kumo ,porque Iwa odia a Minato Namikaze ,aunque Kumo es conocido por cazar a poseedores de Kekkei Gekkai y que los Jinchurikis son tratados muy bien ero eso no lo se y no sabría cuando fui noqueado.

Todo estaba entre líneas. Iruka le apoyo.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei, fuiste como un padre para mi-con una sonrisa pequeña e igual con algunas lagrimas, Naruto movió su mano libre hacia el pecho de Iruka creando un torbellino de aire golpeando duramente al Chunin y ocasionando que chocara fuertemente contra un árbol para posteriormente caer inconsciente, uno nunca sabría si es intencional o no pero Naruto, no antes de dar una sonrisa triste a Iruka, partió de inmediato al camino que Iruka le había indicado. Con velocidad, sin saberlo usando aire-control, se dirigió hacia dicho camino.

El comenzó a correr rápidamente aunque sabia que podría caer dormido en cualquier momento ,no era por cansancio ,era por estrés ,esa noche era demasiado para el pero dejo a un lado el pensamiento de detenerse ,el tenia que irse del país de inmediato ,no sabia que haría ,no creía que se uniría a Kumo ,no lo haría ,el seria siempre fiel a konoha ,que no se haya quedado y le esté dejando es porque no quería estar con el dolor que tenia en esa aldea , pero aun amaba a esa aldea ,contradictorio ,cierto ,pero él no estaba muy organizado mentalmente en ese momento. Mientras corría el dio un gran salto en el aire mientras guardaba el pedazo cortado del pergamino prohibido. El miro de reojo como a la lejanía se mostraba konoha en todo su esplendor. Una pequeña lágrima se escapo de su ojo pero no se retrato y siguió corriendo. Siguió corriendo hacia el país de la olas, como le dijo que hiciera Iruka, debía de pensar seriamente en todo lo que sucedió en esa noche y lo que hara con su vida.

-Y lo que hare con eso de ser el nuevo Avatar….

**Continuara….**

* * *

_**Hehehe, no se como se me vino la idea de un capitulo largo pero no se acostumbre ¿leyeron? En fin, Avatar jugara un papel importante en este fic, espero que las haya gustado. Este fic seria un Naruto Super, pero como habrán leído en Rikudō sennin, habrá enemigos iguales de poderosos. El error de los fics donde hay Naruto Super, híper, dios, etc. es que no le dan buenos oponentes, enemigos increíbles, no, solo deja lo mismo y al final el fic solo sirve para hacer relucir a Naruto solo para satisfacción del autor. Una buena historia debe de tener un gran villano a la par del héroe. Recuérdelo publico.**_

_**Naruto tendrá dominio de los cuatros elementos y con el chakra le permitirá hacer técnicas de otros elementos tales como: Lava, Metal, Planta ,Arena , explosivo, nieve, quemar, lodo y humo. Aunque pueda ser capaz de manejar los cuatros elementos eso no quiere decir que sepa hacer muchos Jutsus, el tendrá que apréndelo de diferente manera. **_

**Toaneo07**


	2. Chapter 2

**El avatar elemental.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto, al igual que Avatar que le pertenece a Nickelodion.**

"**En vez de aprender el Kage Bushin, Naruto accidentalmente llama los espíritus antiguos de los Avatars. Ahora con los dominios de los elementos y la creación de algunos nuevos Naruto se convertirá en el ninja más poderoso de todos. Naruharem"**

* * *

_La maestría de los elementos._

Naruto miro como su viejo mono naranja ardía en la fogata en ese día en la mañana. Desprenderse de aquella parte de si mismo no fue fácil, es decir, le gustó mucho su traje de color naranja aun cuando muchos le criticaban pero no tuvo de otra más que destruirlo simplemente, tanto porque ahora tenía que vivir a lo anonimato como también era una forma para mostrar que al menos ,un poco ,había madurado. Ya no se sentía como antes, ya no era el estúpido chico gritón que era no hacia en la mañana de hacia no tres días atrás. Era ahora un Naruto completamente natural, que no sentía la necesidad de lanzar risitas y sonrisas falsas a la gente para demostrar que sus feas y frías miradas no le afectaban porque ahora sabia que el no tenia la culpa o que había hecho algo que causo que mereciera tal trato en toda su niñez. Ya no había necesidad de ocultarse y al quemar su viejo mono naranja, era como decir que tenía un nuevo comienzo. Uno completamente difícil e imposible.

_-_Nada es imposible, joven avatar….-Naruto miro a su lado como en forma espíritu Roku posaba su mano en su hombro en un gesto de confort que Naruto recibió levemente. Aun cuando, obviamente no sintió el gesto se sintió lo que intento hacer el viejo avatar. Naruto miro al otro lado para notar como Korra miraba con los brazos cruzados el nuevo amanecer en el país de las olas, no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba Anilon que bostezaba con aburrimiento. Naruto no quería hablar con Yangchen o Kiyoshi debido a que ellas podían persuadirle de su, aun no deseado, destino de traer la paz al mundo y aunque aun no se ha hecho la idea, el solo quería estar solo y pensar. Debía de pensar mucho porque estábamos hablando del curso de su vida.

-…..Gracias Roku…. ¿Dónde esta Aang?-Su propia pregunta fue contestada al ver como ,en espíritu ,el gran avatar Aang salía corriendo desde el bosque riéndose entre dientes y poco despues se escucho un sonido muy femenino a la lejanía y no se confunda ,porque le perteneció a un hombre. Naruto se rio levemente, Aang era serio, esa era la verdad pero siendo un espíritu, el legendario avatar había recuperado un poco de su aptitud bromista que tuvo cuando tenía doce años, además que eran espíritus, no tenían que rendirle cuenta a alguien.

_-_Algunas veces me lamento que podamos interactuar con el mundo terrenal aun siendo espíritus_-_Roku murmuro oscuramente ya que gracias al Chakra de Naruto, tenían en cierto sentido un poco de presencia en el mundo, además que descubrieron que Naruto gracias a Kurama poseía el elemento yang que seria la energía de la vida por lo que es compresible pero había un límite y hasta ahora con solo ellos Naruto podía llamarle y poder estar en el mundo terrenal. Y Aang se ha aprovechado en asustar hasta la mierda a ese tal Gato, que si bien se lo merecía no era algo propio de un avatar pero nuevamente estaban hablando de Aang.

-Bueno, eso responde a mi pregunta…. Dime algo Roku…. ¿Por qué el avatar busca la paz?-cuando termino Naruto abrió los ojos impactado, él se maldigo por ello ,es que él no quería hablar de ese tema ,de su destino ,de todo lo que tenia que hacer y que no deseaba hacer pero la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poderlo evitar. Ahora tendría esa conversación. Roku alzo una ceja e hizo un movimiento de mano a Aang, Anilon y Korra para acercarse que eventualmente estos respondieron. Roku se sentó en posición de loto frente a Naruto que inconscientemente hizo lo mismo, los otros tres Avatars les lanzaron una mirada de seriedad y compasión para después desaparecer. El viejo avatar acaricio su barba por unos momentos para despues suspirar.

-¿Sabes algo? Cuando me dijeron que seria el avatar ,supe que era mi deber traer paz y mantener el orden al mundo….pero yo no pensé sobre esos temas antes de ese momento, en mi tiempo había paz y no había necesidad de buscarla mas ,no se me paso por la cabeza ese deseo. No te miento pero era una obligación que fue puesta por todos los Avatars y sinceramente no creo que muchos lo hayan hecho por voluntad propia.

-…. Pero…

_-_Espera, escúchame joven avatar, hazte esta pregunta ¿Qué pasa si tú tuvieras todo el poder del mundo? ¿Qué harías con ello? Pues ,obviamente ,antes hubieras dicho que serias hokage pero ser un Kage es se responsable y proteger a todo tu pueblo y ponerlos encima de tus propios intereses ,ser un Kage es básicamente lo mismo que un avatar mas que solo a todo el mundo…. ¿vas entendiendo?

-Yo….no, lo siento.

-Lo entenderás pero recuerda que con un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Los Avatars tenemos la obligación de proteger el orden del mundo porque tenemos el poder para hacerlo. Cuando domine los cuatros elementos y supe que era poderoso entendí que tenía que hacer lo correcto…. ¿complicado, cierto? Algún día sabrás la respuesta del porque el avatar busca la paz. Lo entenderás.

Con eso el espíritu desapareció sin dejar rastro dejando a un Naruto confundido y pensativo. Naruto pensaba que era lo que trataba de decirle Roku pero no podía. Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, justamente en el país de la olas. Una Kunoichi tenía la respuesta al dilema de nuestro héroe.

* * *

-¡Mas rápido! ¡Ataca sin dudar! ¡VAMOS NARUTO!-Grito Kiyoshi mientras Naruto usando únicamente un pantalón azul oscuro y vendas tantos en sus muñecas y talones peleaba con otros diez clones de sombras usando al parecer un estilo de taijutsu oriental antiguo. Por otro lado ,al otro lado del lago en la cual estaban ,se encontraba Yangchen hablándole a varios clones de sombras que estaban en posición de lotos flotando en el aire aunque había algunos que soltaba quejidos o gruñidos de esfuerzos. También, en la entrada de una cueva en la cual era donde Naruto dormía, estaba Kuruk vigilando a unos cincos clones leer unas notas, en especial uno de parte del trozo cortado del pergamino prohibido.

Despues de esa pequeña conversación aquel día, Naruto fue visitado por la mayoría de sus vidas pasadas y fue puesto en el riguroso entrenamiento en el dominio de los elementos para aumentar sus habilidades shinobi. Lo primero fue que Naruto aprendiera el jutsu clon de sombra aun cuando él no le gustaba, después de ello una de sus vidas pasadas comento sobre la verdad detrás del Jutsu, de la habilidad de aprender todo lo que hace lo clones y se hizo un sistema para usarlo sabiamente. Kiyoshi comento que si bien Naruto debía de aprender de parte de ellos las artes de control por si mismo lo que tomaría años para ello la verdad es que Naruto estaba en peligro constante además que estaban en un mundo en donde un ninja debe de ganar poder rápidamente si planea sobrevivir o en su caso, cumplir con sus objetivos. De un cierto modo, termino ocurriendo lo mismo con Aang, un niño de doce años aprendiendo los cuatros estilo de control de los elementos apresuradamente para detener la posible destrucción del mundo.

Así comenzó el entrenamiento y Naruto demostró que heredo la capacidad prodigiosa de sus dos antecesores (Hablaba de Korra y Rikudō sennin aunque Roku comento que quizás un usuario poderoso del elemento fuego fue su vida antepasada ya que se cree que Rikudō sennin fue parte del reino tierra. Anilon comento que quizás fue un Uchiha) porque aunque no era un genio del cual aprendía todo con rapidez y lo entendía con sencillez, Naruto era un genio del trabajo duro ya que el aprendía todo intentándolo una y otra vez sin rendirse hasta lograr conseguirlo.

Su régimen de entrenamiento consista en crear cuatros grupos de clones que se dividían en veinte cada uno, los primeros se centraban en aprender las katas para manejar el elemento viento, siendo este que Naruto poseía y del elemento tierra, ya que pensaron que se centrara directamente en el elemento contrario además que seria una ventaja tener dominio de un elemento de ataque y otro de defensa. Otro grupo de clon se centraba en la lectura de Fūinjutsu y control de Chakra, Anilon fue que trajo ese tema ya que él fue espectador de unos Hyuugas no hacia unas décadas hablar de esos métodos, como tal Naruto logro dominar el caminar en el árbol y en el agua con rapidez y ahora se centraba en el Fūinjutsu, un arte que él estaba solo porque obviamente los Avatars no sabían todo. El otro grupo de clon se centraba en la meditación y manipulación del viento de parte de Yangchen como también hablarle de algunas de sus experiencias al combatir cuando estaba viva.

Y finalmente el último grupo de clones se centraban en sacar mas del elemento yang siguiendo las indicaciones de Aang ya que este elemento podía ser manejable usando en base el conocimiento de la energía-control. Por otro lado ellos se encontraban en lo más alto de las montañas para mejor entrenamiento y no molestar a los demás.

Cabe decir que los resultados son extraordinarios.

Naruto había logrado soportar el intenso entrenamiento mostrando sus dotes de prodigio aunque no todo es perfecto, en Fūinjutsu no avanzaba mucho, habían muchísimas cosas que no entendía aunque pudo aprender algunas cosas como tal sellos de gravedad que daba al cuerpo del usuario el aumento de mas de diez kilos de pesos pero eso fue muy difícil debido a que Naruto tenia mala caligrafía. Por otro lado el dominio del elemento yang no había avanzando pero igual seguía intentándolo. Igual Naruto había aprendido las katas del control de tierra y aire por lo que podía decirse que en una lucha estaría capacitado ya que aunque esas katas era para manejar los elementos ,eran katas iguales de taijutsu y Naruto en las noches las practicabas añadiéndole movimientos de su descuidado viejo estilo de la academia ,convirtiéndole en un estilo de lucha que se centra en la evasión ,los movimientos fluidos ,los ataques fuertes y la reacción para defenderse ,el sin saberlo siempre fue vigilado por Kiyoshi que nunca podía borrar esa sonrisa de orgullo que ,para su molestia , Korra se burla sin parar. Pero es gracias a ese sentido de orgullo que Kiyoshi no se ha jalado todos sus cabellos a la frustración sobre el hecho que Naruto no ha movido ni una sola roca. Parecía ser que no era muy adepto al tierra-control.

-¡lo hago! ¡Dame un respiro!-Gruño Naruto mientras esquivaba los ataques de algunos clones y movió rápidamente sus piernas para golpear a dos clones en todo el pecho disipándolos el después dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un talonazo de parte de un clon pero eso causo que se perdiera de la tacleada de otro clon para despues recibir dos puños directamente en todo el estomago sacándole el aire. El cayo al suelo y escupió un poco de saliva e intento recuperar el aire perdido. Kiyoshi suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Aun no es suficiente, aplaudo que hayas aprendido la mayorías de las katas de lo que le tomaría a un maestro tierra en nuestros tiempos siete meses pero no has logrado mover ni la pequeña roca que ha estado frente tuyo ¡te falta dureza! ¡Te falta firmeza! ¡Y esto lo demuestra! No dudes en atacar, ataca y vuelve a atacar.

-¿Qué demuestra esto? ¡Yo intente atacar!

-¡no! ¡No lo hiciste! ¡Debes de usar tu cuerpo al límite, seguir luchando aun cuando no puedas! ¡Debiste de seguir de pie aun despues de ser golpeado! ¡Mantenerse firme como una piedra! ¡Esa es la clave de la tierra-control! ¡Haz algo así!-Kiyoshi con un movimiento rápido pero rígido de sus brazos levanto un gran pedazo de tierra y lo lanzo con velocidad rápidamente a Naruto. Si bien era un espíritu una vez más el elemento yang oculto de Naruto le permitía muy pero muy limitadamente hacer alguna clase de control pero únicamente de su elemento predilecto, además eran espíritus de gran poder, eso no era nada.

Naruto por un momento miro como esa gran roca se dirigía directamente hacia él, dispuesto a partirle unos huesos y mas por lo que se congelo por un momento, tanto por el shock y el sentimiento de no saber que hacer. No, hubo algo que se apodero de él que conocía muy bien. El miedo. Ese maldito sentimiento que siempre se ha apoderado de el en las peores situaciones ,como aquellos cumpleaños que por casi muere desangrado por los ataques de los aldeanos ,ese miedo por el dolor que siempre padece cuando caminaba solo de noche por las calles de la aldea ,temiendo que alguien apareciera e intentara matarlo.

Y supo entonces que era eso lo que sentía cuando estaba en un combate, miedo a ser herido. Y como si fuera una cachetada bien merecida en la cara, recordó que él no se dejaba sucumbir por el miedo, él se plantaba firme a sus problemas y los resolvía, como siempre hizo cuando aquellas turbas de aldeanos le atacaban, él se planteaba e intentaba defenderse de alguna manera, si bien nunca ganaba, él siempre se plantaba ante el peligro y el miedo. Y el podía decir con orgullo que él siempre le hacía frente a sus miedos. Con eso en mente Naruto dejo atrás el miedo y fue firme. Él se levantó rápidamente y con una mirada de decisión estiro su puño hacia adelante haciendo estallar la gran tierra frente a sus ojos.

El sonrió con emoción. Había hecho tierra-control.

-Felicidades Naruto. Estoy orgullosa de ti-Menciono Kiyoshi con una sonrisa afectuosa antes de desaparecer debido a que gasto su poca energía almacenada. Naruto cayo de rodilla en el suelo respirando difícilmente un poco pero el sonrió con orgullo. El miro como frente suyo aun se encontraban sus otros clones, quince en total que sonrieron como si hubieran descubierto algo y eso hizo que Naruto temblara.

Un clon con una mirada determinada hizo varias katas alzando su pie izquierdo y su mano derecha antes de que la estrellara en el suelo y una gran esfera de tierra saliera de esta, los demás clones hacían lo mismo ocasionando deformaciones en el lugar. Naruto trago saliva, el estiro sus piernas y flexiono sus rodillas y dando un grito se lanzo hacia sus clones. Horas despues encontraras una pequeña montaña llena de formaciones extrañas como igual en todo su alrededor y a un inconsciente pero sonriente lleno de orgullo Naruto apoyado en ella.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde el entrenamiento de Naruto y había dado sus frutos. Gracias a los clones, el tiempo de aprendizaje de Naruto se había multiplicado por veinte por lo que si bien Naruto era un maestro de aire y tierra, había muchos detalles que faltaba por mejorar pero en un combate podía lograr salir triunfante. Por otro lado no pudo aprender de mucho de Fūinjutsu mas que necesita un maestro que comprendiera el arte así que dejaron aquello para después y Naruto decidió aprender la técnica firma de su padre; _el Rasengan_.

Había logrado apréndelo durante tres semanas aunque fue gracias a los métodos de entrenamiento de control de chakra dados por Anilon ya que hasta había llegado en los métodos avanzados que es el mantener estable en la punta de su dedo un kunai usando solo chakra o que este gire en el aire usando la misma por lo que aprender el Rasengan no fue un problema. Y lo mejor es que no necesito usar clones de sombras aprendiéndolo por si mismo y todos gracias a su perseverancia y esos locos métodos de control de chakra. Por otro lado había logrado aprender otros cuatros Jutsus de gran utilidad.

El _shunshin no jutsu_ en la cual el desaparecía en un torbellino de viento ,aprendio el Jutsu _Bunshin Daibakuha_ la cual es un jutsu en donde un clon estallaba ,era muy útil ,otro Jutsu que aprendio era el mortífero _Jutsu: Transformación Fantasma o Reika no Jutsu _,el cual era el verdadero Jutsu que Naruto había intentado aprender cuando leyó el pergamino prohibido ,el jutsu se trata de que el usuario libera su alma de su cuerpo ,una buena técnica de infiltración pensó el rubio Uzumaki y aunque era una técnica rango A Naruto la aprendio sin problema ya que el tenia una mayor conexión con el mundo espiritual ,supuestamente. Y finalmente su técnica propia ,le costó , igual entrenaba con el Rasengan y sus clones hacían todo el trabajo en el nuevo Jutsu , unas tres semanas ,se trataba de su primer jutsu de elemento yang ,se trataba del _Jutsu secreto: Energía del cosmos_ o el _Himitsu no jutsu: Kosumoenerugī _es una técnica en la cual energía de elemento yang pasa a través de todo su cuerpo potenciándolo al limite dándole una explosión de aumento en la habilidad del usuario en un corto periodo de tiempo ,lo malo de la técnica es que necesitaba hacer mas de veinte sellos de manos pero Roku sabiamente le dijo que al pasar el tiempo ,por mas experiencia que tenga ,podrá mejorar la velocidad de los sellos de manos e incluso hacer el jutsu sin hacer ninguna.

Por otro lado sabiendo que se había muy fuerte desde hacia un mes con una semana y cuatros días desde que dejo Konoha se permitió descansar y explorar el país de las olas, él se había quedado justamente en las montañas que se encontraba en la costa, donde podía ver, no muy lejos, la isla del país y en el cual se estaba construyendo un puente que haría conexión con el continente elemental. Naruto ya dominado el caminar sobre el agua fue a visitar el pequeño pueblo y encontró que la situación con Gato es peor de lo que parecía. Toda esa gente sufriendo el peor de los males y eso era el miedo y peor contra alguien que fácilmente podía derrotar pero Naruto no se sentía preparado para eso. Es decir, quitar una vida no es mal visto por los Avatars si solo es necesario pero él no quería ser un asesino. Pero igual la situación en el país de las olas era muy pobre y Naruto pensó que eventualmente algún momento él tendría que intervenir, además contando que la ya sabia donde estaba la base de Gato, no por nada Aang ha ido allá a molestar al mafioso.

El decidió hacer algo, así que comenzó a enviar sus clones de sombras usando Henges para robar las bases de Gato y tomar todo su dinero sin dejar huella alguna, seria muchísimo tiempo hasta que el estúpido se diera cuenta que estaba perdiendo sus ganancias en sus guaridas secretas. Él puede ser haber sido un tarado pero lo primero que se le enseña a un Shinobi es hacer trabajos en secreto, contando que la base en la cual entro estaba lleno de civiles fue pan comido, el problema y la complicación es que si hubiera ninja presente. Eso era lo que a Naruto le faltaba pero él no estaba tan interesando en el dinero sino joder a Gato pero Kuruk le advirtió que sería cuestión de tiempo que Gato intentara atacar el pueblo de Nami, era lógico pensar que el mafioso culpara a los inocentes de los robos de sus bases así que Naruto decidió instalarse en el pueblo esperando por si habría una situación.

-….muy callado de repente….-Comento Naruto sentando en la orilla de la isla mirando al horizonte con gravedad, a su lado en su forma espiritual invisible a todos excepto para él era Korra que solo se concentraba en ver su reflejo en el agua totalmente pensativa. Naruto movió la cabeza a un lado teniendo un pensamiento repentino aunque no se le escapaba que había un sentido de peligro en el aire, él se giró a hablar a Korra-….oye, Korra, tengo una duda.

-Dispara, amarrillo pollito.

-Si mira—Espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Amarrillo pollito.

-¡oye tú, jamás…!

-Ya, ya, ya, tranquilo, fue solo una broma hahahaha pero si ¿Qué quieres saber?

-_Te lo juro que esa me las pagas…._Quiero saber…. Sobre el mundo de los espíritus, veras yo quiero saber—

-Es sobre tus padres ¿verdad, Naruto?-Pregunto seriamente Korra prestándole atención totalmente en ese momento. El rubio avatar asintió un poco apenado y dolido pensando sobre sus padres ,aun sentía muchísimo dolor sobre la verdad de su familia ,de lo solo que en verdad estaba en el mundo y en como quisiera tener una simple prueba de que al menos fue amado alguna vez. Korra suspiro con molestia e incomodidad así que comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras movía su ojo hacia otro lado-Naruto….no puedo serte de ayuda con eso, yo nunca fui adepta al mundo de los espíritus….pero igual, no creo que seas capaz de entra en contacto con tu madre.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque no?!

-Porque Naruto ,al igual que Rikudō sennin ninguna persona desde ese tiempo hasta ahora ha entrado al mundo de los espíritus ,no te equivoque que solo los que han hecho cosas significativas en su vidas pueden acceder al reino espiritual pero desde Rikudō sennin nadie jamás ha ido….como ya te dijimos ,el mundos de los espíritus estuvo bloqueada con este mundo….Naruto….las almas desaparecidas se encuentran en un lugar apegado a este llamado el limbo en donde están en un sueño constante del cual no pueden despertar….

-Yo…. ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo sucede eso? Es por ello que quizás nosotros ,El avatar ,hemos roto la regla primordial en donde nuestras vidas pasadas enseñamos Control a la vida actual y es porque estamos desesperados ,Naruto mas de millones de almas están estancadas en un lugar en donde no es el infierno ni el cielo…._El único modo de acceder a esas almas serian con la técnica prohibida del Kuchiyose: Edo tensei pero esa técnica rompe la ley de la vida y la muerte del universo; nosotros no podemos hacer eso…._Naruto ,no puedo serte de ayuda sobre tu madre pero…..si tu logras tu cometido y traes paz al mundo quizás podrá encontrar una manera de liberar esas almas y así podrás contactar con tu madre en el mundo de los espíritus….supongo que tiene que ser una gran mujer….después de todo ,el viejo zorro de Kurama dijo que te parecías a ella y tú ,eres un buen chico _¿Quién dice que no soy una buena mentora?... _

-…..Korra…. gracias, no es mucho pero me ha ayudado a subirme los ánimos y aprender mucho más, te lo adgr—… espera un momento….viene alguien-Comento Naruto poniéndose de pie mirando como de entre la neblina surgía un montón de barcos en donde estaban llenos de bandidos y en uno muchísimo más lujoso se encontraba un hombre bajito que Naruto reconoció como Gato. La predicción de Naruto resulto cierta y parece ser que Gato intenta lanzar un ataque a gran escala a Nami ante la perdida y robo de sus bienes. Pero entonces Korra mira algo que hace que abra los ojos.

-Naruto ¡hay dos ninjas en esa nave!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡No los veo!

-¡Es porque están cayendo del cielo!-Y Naruto hace eso justamente y ve como un hombre caía hacia el con una gran espada en su mano siendo seguido por otra persona más pequeña que el hombre. Naruto uso su aire control para tomar distancia y se sorprendió al ver la onda de choque causada por la fuerza del ataque. Naruto movió sus manos para deshacer la nube de polvo pero tuvo que moverse para esquivar unos Senbon dirigido hacia su persona pero entonces algunos dieron en el blanco que hizo que Naruto chistara molesto y adolorido. El dio un salto hacia atrás y miro a sus dos nuevos y primeros contrincantes en su vida ninja.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!

-Mmmm interesante reflejos niño…. Eres un ninja y si mis deducciones son ciertas quizás eres tu quien ha asaltado a Gato. Tienes pelotas chico pero no me gusta que se metan cuando la cosa tiene que ver con mi pago-Comento con enojo y malicia un hombre de piel oscura y vendas en su rostro ,según Naruto pudo recordar gracias a información que supo de algunos civiles ,la banda en la frente de ese ninja era de Kirigakure y junto a él era un ninja con una máscara blanca con líneas rojas y una vestimenta un poco llamativa pero eso no le importo a Naruto sino que los barcos de Gato se estaban acercando y debían de ser eliminados rápidamente. El miro a sus dos contrincantes y por simple impulso el bajo la cabeza un poco llamando levemente la atención de los dos ninjas de Kiri (parcialmente siendo un renegado leal y una que jamás fue una ninja de Kiri) y Naruto alzo la mirada con seriedad.

-Antes de todo…tengo que pedir disculpa pero tengo que encargarme de algo antes. Creo que no pelearemos.

-¿Qué estás hablando, moc…?—

-¡Futon: Esfera de viento!-Grito Naruto moviendo sus manos y chocando en palma haciendo un sonido sonoro y controlando el viento creo una gran esfera de viento bajos los pies de Naruto. Esa técnica fue creada originalmente por Aang que al comienzo era solo para juego pero después se convirtió en un modo de movilidad ingenioso y original. Zabuza y Haku fueron tomado fuera de balance al ver tal manipulación elemental avanzado y en tal velocidad además de lo totalmente nuevo ya que jamás se pensó en usar un Jutsu elemental más que solo de ataque fue por esa sorpresa que Naruto encima de la gran esfera se movió rápidamente hacia los dos ninjas de Kiri que al momento de reaccionar o esperar un ataque no hicieron nada en como Naruto paso…de largo de ellos y salto hacia el océano pero al ver a donde se dirigía Naruto perdieron la esfera de aire que Naruto creo y que esta estallara en un poderoso vendaval mandando a Haku y Zabuza a varios metros lejos del otro con un poco de heridas superficiales. Korra que aún no había desaparecido alzo una ceja curiosa ante eso más después dio una gran sonrisa de comemierda.

-Ohh convirtió en una técnica boba en una gran técnica de movilidad y trampa, si, este chico es genial. _Me recuerdas a ti un poco, Mako, en lo cool…. Bien, él no me necesita aquí-_Y así Korra desapareció ya que inicialmente se mantuvo ahí por si Naruto no podría reaccionar al primer momento de ser merecedor de un intento de asesinato o su primer combate pero el rubio Jinchuriki le hizo equivocarse. Él no le necesitaba. Naruto aun en el aire sonrió levemente al ver que su pequeño plan funciono pero eso no era importante. El miro las naves y al saber cuántas eran hizo un sello de mano.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ¡Shunshin no Jutsu!-Un poco más de cincuenta clones aparecieron y al mismo tiempo todos aparecieron en la proa de los barcos y Naruto aun en el aire comenzó a girar para esquivar los Senbon de Haku pero eso no importaba a Naruto sino que mostraría una nueva técnica que nació a la función de otras dos….-Posición….listo….!Ahora! ¡Daibakuha no Jutsu!

Kage Bushin no Jutsu + Daibakuha Bushin: Super Boom.

! BOOOMMM!

-¡¿Qué demonio fue eso?!-Grito Zabuza mientras protegía su rostro con un brazo mientras Haku aterrizo a un lado suyo. Ellos miraron como todas las naves fueron destruidas por la fuerza de las explosiones que fueron hechas de maneras precisas, estratégicas y poderosas, para Zabuza era obvio que nadie sobrevivió. Haku observo a todos los restos del ejercito de bandidos de Gato ,la verdad a ella le interesaba eso al igual que un comino porque eran unos degenerados y la verdad solo los soportaba por su maestro Zabuza porque si no le demostraría porque ,aun no siendo , los Shinobis de Kirigakure son considerandos lo más sanguinarios. De entre la nube de humo surgió Naruto que sostenía por el cuello de la camisa a un casi inconsciente y magullado Gato que murmuraba palabras de salvación o algo así que Naruto simplemente ignoraba, el camino en el mar sin ninguna contemplación antes de detenerse frente a Zabuza y Haku quienes iban a reaccionar pero entonces aparecieron unos cincos clones que estaban alertas por si sucedía algo. Zabuza entendió en ese momento que aun cuando era un mocoso que estaba frente suyo era un mocoso fuera de lo ordinario. Naruto con seriedad miro a los dos Shinobis pero a diferencia de Gato, aun con sus aspectos amenazantes, no podía detectar ninguna clase de mala voluntad en ellos, decidió darles el sentido de la duda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren con Gato? ¿Tienen deseo de dañar a este lugar o es que tienen otro motivo? ¡Hable ya!

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos de responderte?!

-¡No quiero pelear innecesarias! ¡He defendido a esta gente inocente de este bastardo! ¡No voy a permitir que eso continúe! ¡¿Así que están en esto o no?!

-No. No lo estamos-Respondió Haku metiéndose en la discusión e interrumpiendo a Zabuza que frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación, ella bajo su máscara le lanzo una mirada a su maestro pidiéndole calma y que confiara en ella en ese asunto. Ella dio un paso hacia al frente mirando con calma y un poco de frialdad a Naruto-Mi nombre es Haku , nosotros tenemos nuestras propias prioridades y una de esa es que necesitamos dinero ,Gato nos contrató para una misión especial pero entonces nos ordenó venir aquí para supuestamente diezmar el pueblo—

-¡¿ustedes harían daño a gente inocente solo por dinero?!

-No, nosotros—

-No, Haku, es suficiente. No sé quién eres mocoso pero te lo diré de una; este es el mundo ninja, la crueldad se vive en cada parte de este mundo, no es algo que se puede evitar. Para serte sincero nosotros no planeábamos meternos con estos civiles, todo eso se encargaría Gato y su ejército de basura. Lo único que quiero es mi pago….pago que tú me—

-Si es por dinero, con mucho gusto le daré una buena cantidad-interrumpió Naruto con fuerza mientras con su mano libre sacaba de su bolsillo de su pantalón, que robo en una tienda en el camino por cierto, un pergamino que lanzo hacia Zabuza que lo tomo perezosamente pero alerta por si era alguna clase de truco. Naruto no le dio vuelta al asunto así que el comenzó a caminar hacia Nami arrastrando en el agua a Gato. Él no le prestó atención a Zabuza y a Haku al pasar más solo continuo no sin antes mirarles de reojo-….Váyanse de aquí y tomen ese dinero. No me molesta sino que solo están trabajando pero tengan moral….nos vemos….

Y así desapareció en un Shunshin. Zabuza frunció el ceño, esto claramente no fue como debería de haber sido pero con cuidado y muchísima cautela desenrollaba el pergamino y liberada del sello de almacenamiento y así en una nube pequeña de humo apareció un saco casi lleno de dinero, era un poco más de lo que Gato le iba a pagar supuso el ex ninja de Kiri. El miro nuevamente el horizonte a ese chico y después miro a Haku con un poco de molestia y frustración. Que Haku haya actuado sin preguntarle primero era una señal que ella aún seguía siendo autoconsciente y en realidad descubrió que no le molestaba así que cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro antes de enderezarse y comenzar a moverse siendo seguido rápidamente Haku a dirección del pueblo de Nami.

-Nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo…ese chico me intriga…

* * *

Naruto miraba impasible como todos los aldeanos se reunían a su alrededor al ver como arrastraba a Gato. La mayoría estaban murmurando sobre el hecho que el causante de sus desgracias desde hacía años estaba siendo llevado a rastras por el niño rubio que había llamado la atención hacia un par de días atrás. Naruto mentalmente suspiro ya sintiendo un poco el estrés en su mente, el destrozo y quizás asesino a muchísima persona en un solo momento, tuvo que actuar ante los ataques mortales de dos enemigos y ahora estaba tratando de mantener la compostura en una situación que el jamás espero hacer y aun cuando era un ninja muchas cosas han pasado en un mes y varios días. Y Naruto aún se sorprendía que tan corto de tiempo la forma de ver el mundo haya cambiado de tal manera. El rubio Jinchuriki lanzo a Gato frente a la multitud que se reunieron aún más al ver el estado deplorable del mafioso y Gato al ver en qué situación estaba comenzó a moverse y ver a todos lados buscando alguna clase de escape.

-Por-por favor ¡no me hagan daño! déjenme ir y no volveré a molestar este país….yo-yo…. ¡tengo dinero! ¡Mucho dinero! ¡Les puedo dar mucho dinero—OWF!-Exclamo Gato ya que sintió una pequeña pero notable patada en el rostro y se giró a ver como un niño lloraba con una mirada de odio y furia en su expresión. Ahí fue cuando Gato supo que su destino estaba acabado pero ni había recién empezado. El niño iba a hablar pero sintió una mano en su hombro y miro para ver al chico que trajo al asesino de su querido padrastro que le sonreía con pena.

-Veo que tú y todos aquí han sufrido por este bastardo pero no puedo permitir que manches tu manos con la sangre de esta inmundicia….no ,yo me encargare ,por favor niño ,apártate-Y con una mirada seria el pequeño niño llamado Inari asintió y partió hacia su madre no sin antes darle otra patada a Gato. Naruto con firmeza miro al hombre frente suyo que estaba en el suelo lloriqueando y murmurando misericordia y Naruto no supo exactamente qué hacer. De pronto sintió una mano en su propio hombro y miro de soslayo que era Roku que le miraba con compresión y tristeza. Naruto cerró los ojos dispuesto a escuchar a una de sus vidas pasadas.

-Algunas veces hay que hacer cosas horribles para evitar que otros lo hagan. Y cuando no se hace esas cosas….otros pagan. Si yo me hubiera encargado de Sozin en aquel momento entonces millones de vidas se hubieran salvado y vivido con plenitud….Naruto, no puedes permitir que esta buena gente manchen su sangre con este monstruo. Tienes que terminarlo porque así le darás paz a estas personas pero si ellos toman el asunto con sus manos solo quedara remordimiento y culpa….porque quitar un alma es algo que muchos no pueden soportar…y sé que tu puedes porque….eres el avatar…..y mantener el equilibrio se requiere mucho más que solo buenas intenciones…

-Se necesita hacer lo que es necesario para hacer…..-Mascullo Naruto y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de una luz azul y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe completamente cubierto de una luz brillante. La luz fue tan grande que llego incluso al cielo. El viento comenzó a girar a su alrededor y pedazos de tierras se levantaron del suelo ,grietas de gran poder surgió ante el poder surgido de Naruto y el brillo de su cuerpo fue creciendo aún más pero todos aun podía ver a Naruto.

Todos los aldeanos miraron eso tomado fuera de balance e impactados ;Zabuza y Haku que estaban escondido encima de un árbol igual se quedaron en shock porque supieron que eso no era Chakra ,era algo muchísimo más allá de su compresión; A unos kilómetros de ahí un Jounin peliplateado alzo la mirada de su libro, juntos a sus tres estudiantes y su cliente miraron aquel fenómeno; Algunos ninjas vestidos de ANBUs solo que tenían una marca de Ne en la frente de sus máscaras se detuvieron para ver ese haz de luz; En la montaña de la isla tortuga ,en la sala en donde un Jinchuriki aprendía a controlar su poder las paredes en donde se mostraban a los Bijuus y al antiguo Rikudō sennin comenzaron a brillar: en las afueras de las naciones elementales encima de una gran isla-montaña de gran altura que llegaba hasta el cielo un grupo de dragones chinos miraba con regocijo un montón de estatuas brillar; la Mizukage miro sorprendida como en la torre quemada siendo un monumento en Kiri soltara un haz de luz hacia el cielo; y en una mansión en el país de los demonios una chica rubia abría los ojos viendo un montón de visiones en donde solo se concentraba en una actual. Y así Naruto frente a Gato con los ojos brillante como igual sus bigotes ,como en su mente y alma millones de espíritus de vidas pasadas brillaban con esplendor y como ,en una imagen residual , aparecía Korra ,Aang ,Roku ,Kiyoshi ,Kuruk ,Yangchen y Anilon siendo seguidos por muchas más miraban con los ojos brillantes llenos autoridad y poder hacia Gato.

Y juntos hablaron;

-**¡El avatar ha regresado y ha decidido traer orden a este mundo! ¡Y tú serás el primero en ser juzgado! ¡Se ha decidido que por perturbar la paz! ¡Sufrirás el peor de los castigos! ¡Y ASI SE HARA!**

Y el mundo cambio para siempre.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Estuve pensando y decidí que Naruto tendrá leve dominio del aire, agua, tierra y fuego pero el rayo quedara en un nivel un poco menor. Pienso que él podría aprender el Mokuton y el Shakuton, primero porque el posee el elemento yang y aprendiendo el Suiton junto a Doton tendría el original Mokuton, el Shakuton es por darle tributo a lo sucedido actualmente en el manga con su técnica fusionada con la de Sasuke con el elemento infierno. Pensé que Naruto aprendería muchísimo elemento pero decidí que no. Así que espero sus opiniones del asunto y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
